Conventional typical resist materials are polymeric resist materials capable of forming amorphous thin films. Examples thereof include a polymeric resist material such as polymethyl methacrylate, polyhydroxy styrene with an acid dissociation reactive group, or polyalkyl methacrylate. A line pattern of about 45 to 100 nm is formed by irradiating a resist thin film made by coating a substrate with a solution of such a polymer resist material with ultraviolet, far ultraviolet, electron beam, extreme ultraviolet (EUV), and X-ray or the like.
However, because polymeric resist materials have a molecular weight as large as about 10,000 to 100,000 and also wide molecular weight distribution, in lithography using a polymeric resist material, roughness occurs on a fine pattern surface; the pattern dimension becomes difficult to be controlled; and the yield decreases. Therefore, there is a limitation in miniaturization with lithography using a conventional polymeric resist material. In order to make a finer pattern, various low molecular weight resist materials have been proposed.
For example, an alkaline development type negative type radiation-sensitive composition (For example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2) using a low molecular weight polynuclear polyphenolic compound as a main component has been suggested.
As a low molecular weight resist material candidate, an alkaline development type negative type radiation-sensitive composition using a low molecular weight cyclic polyphenolic compound (For example, see Patent Documents 3 and 4, and Non Patent Document 1) as a main component has been suggested.